The Cahill Family Reunion
by FadingStarlight5
Summary: What happens when Fiske Cahill invites the whole Cahill Family over for a whole week? There is some Natan (Natalie and Dan) in here, and a little bit of Amian (Amy and Ian), even some Tegan (Ted and Reagan)! There is only a bit of Romance. I changed it to T because of some kissing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Dan's POV

"WHAT! YOU SET UP A FAMILY REUNION!" Dan yelled at Fiske, Fiske had just announced that the Cahills were having a family reunion right at Grace's mansion, which was now theirs. Just the thought of having all of the cahills under one roof made him scared. You should _never_ get them in one place.

"There's no need to shout," Fiske gave dan a firm stare. "They are coming over here for a week and that is that," Fiske said. Dan could not believe it. How stupid _was_ Fiske! Amy, who was next to him, stood up, her mouth gapping.

"Wh-what!" Amy choked out. _She probabaly "can't believe it just as much as me."_ Dan thought.

"I said-" Fiske was cut off by Amy.

"I know what you said, but you really think that you can trust all of them in the same place, all at one time!?" Amy raised her voice.

"Yeah, the last time they were here for christmas, the christmas tree burned down!" Dan shouted at Fiske, oblivious to the fact that Fiske had just said to not shout. Dan didn't care.

"THE COBRAS ARE COMING! THE COBRAS ARE COMING!" Dan shouted and started to run to his room. Fiske held on to his shirt collar.

"Not so fast, you need to be _nice_ to them," Fiske told dan before he could reply, Fiske shoved a list of phone numbers in his hand and said, "Call them, _all_ of the family." Fiske told him to do so. "Amy, make sure that he does," he added to Amy. Fiske left the two kids.

"What are we going to do?" Dan said dreadfully to Amy. Amy sighed. She took the list of phone numbers out of his hand. "OK, you can call them while I go lock myself in my room for a week," Dan ran to his room and locked the door.

He let out a sigh of relief, none of his psycho relatives could get him in here. He sat there, looking out the window.

Amy's POV

Amy sighed, looked like it was up to her to call her reletives. _" Just great!"_ She thought. _"Now I am going to have to talk to Ian… This is going to be awkward."_ Amy sighed, again. She did _not_ like Ian, How was she supposed to like someone who locked them up in a cave with only one escape, an escape that could have killed them!

Amy got her phone out of her pocket. She dialled the first number. _"I'll talk to Sinead first, that way I can save the hardest for last,"_ Anyways, she and Sinead were friends now. She punched in the number.

"Hello, Sinead Starling speaking," Sinead answered the phone. Amy didn't know what to say _"Hey! We are just going to invite you to a reunion that you might get killed in!"_ Amy thought to herself. No, she couldn't say that.

"Hi, Sinead, it's Amy. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a little reunion," Amy told Sinead in the most possible way not to make it sound like a family reunion so that they would come. "Oh, and your brothers are invited, also." Amy added.

"Sure, we can go, when?" Sinead asked. Amy

"Tomorrow at noon till Sunday," Amy answered the question. She just hoped that the Kabras couldn't make it.

"OK, I'll see you there!" Sinead said before she hung up. Amy ended the call and looked at the list, next was the Holts. _"They shouldn't bee too bad, Dan is friends with Hamilton,"_ She typed in the number and pressed waited.

Nothing. Still Nothing. "H-hello?" a voice finally said, sounding out of breath. It was Hamilton's voice.

"Hi, Hamilton, this is Amy," Amy said into the phone. Amy could stand the Holts, except when they tackled you and started to wrestle you.

"What's up Amy?" Hamilton asked her. Amy was thinking of the best way to say it, to say it, so that they would not think anybody else would be there except Dan and her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a little reunion with us from today at noon till Sunday at noon," Amy tried to say it nonchalantly so that he would think it was no big deal. Except, it was, _All_ of her family from the clue hunt was coming, even the ones that tried to _kill_ Dan and her!

"Sure, my family isn't busy on those days, so we can be there," he answered "Bye!" Hamilton said before hanging up. Amy was only one phone call away from calling Ian now. What would he say? Would he come? What would he think of her? She pushed all the questions away, right now, it was time to deal with calling Wizards. Phoenix was nice, so was Jonah.

She could hear the phone ring on the other side. Finally someone picked it up. "Hi, Phoenix here, what's up?" said a voice from the other side. Amy could hear music in the background.

"Are you at a concert?" amy asked, she could hear cheering and awful singing. "Is that Jonah singing?" she wondered. It sounded like him.

"Hi Amy! No, we're not at a concert, Jonah's just busting some moves and rehearsing his songs in front of some of his fan girls. They are going crazy!" Phoenix had to yell over the fan girls cheering for Jonah.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you could come over today at noon and stay until Sunday at noon," she tried very hard not to plug her ears from the music.

"Kay, why, though?" Phoenix asked her. Phoenix still had to yell over Jonah's horrible singing and the fan girls.

"For a little reunion," She answered, trying to sound like it didn't matter, again. Amy felt the music getting lounder and louder like Phoenix was walking up to Jonah.

"Kay, bye!" Poenix said and hung up. Amy could still feel her ears ringing, she felt sorry for those fan girls and how their ears must be pounding by now listening to that horrible music.

Now for the last phone call, well, she could invite Jake and Atticus… _"Yes, I think that I will do that now, then, I can bear from having to call Ian for a little bit longer…"_ Amy thought.

She called Jake. … No answer. After a few seconds, he picked up the phone. "Hey, Jake here," he answered, sounding stressed out.

"Hi, its Amy," Amy said nervously, glad that he could not see her blushing like crazy. Just then, she saw Dan's head peek out of the hallway. He looked in both directions, then slipped out and made her way towards him. She turned away, not wanting to see her blushing. She quickly walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Hi, Amy!" Jake sounded glad to hear from her. "What's going on?" he asked her. Amy blushed even more.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to take Atticus over with you from today at noon to Sunday at noon…" Her voice trailed off. "Oh, you can come too, sorry I forgot….." she blushed even more crazy and thought that she could not get anymore red than this.

"Of course, see you there!" Jake said and hung up. Amy let out a sigh. Now, to call Ian. This was going to be hard.  
She dialed the number slowly, and hoped that she could just leave a message, not actually talking to him. …. Nothing. Still nothing. Hope seared through Amy, maybe she wouldn't have to talk directly to Ian. But her hope was shattered when she heard a voice silky, british accented voice say, "Hello, Ian speaking, who is this?" Ian asked impatiently.

Th-this is A-Amy," she answered the question. She cursed herself for stuttering. Why did she have to stutter around Ian?

"Hi, Amy, what do you want to say?" Ian asked, sounding even more impatient.

"W-well, I was wondering if y-you wanted to come over at noon a-and stay until S-Sunday a-at noon…." Amy cursed herself again for stuttering. That would just make Ian think that she liked him. There was no answer from the other side of the line

Amy was just about to ask if anyone was there when Ian replied, "Very well, we will be there, even though Natalie will not like this," Ian hung up and Amy sighed in relief. There were no more phone calls to make. Good.

Dan's POV

Dan was looking cautiously from side to side, it was 11:31. Only half an hour before his family got here, one hour before chaos. He would make sure it was chaos, for Natalie and Ian.

Dan snuck over to the couch, and stuffed a blown-up whoopee cushion under the couch cushion. Dan was going to set up traps for the whole family to enjoy, even Amy. He went over to another cushion of the couch and stuffed a ziplock bag with water in it, partly unzipped, in between the back of the couch and the cushion. He made sure that it wasn't tight enough that water would come spilling out on its own, but tight enough that if someone sat down, water would pour out of the bag, making the person's pants wet.

Dan would set more traps, this wasn't going to be a horrible family reunion after all.


	2. Let the Chaos Begin!

**AN:**

 **Shimmerwish: "Someone, please do the disclaimer!"**

 **Amy: "Why don't you get Dan to do it?"**

 **Shimmerwish: "OK. DAN! GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE!"**

 **Dan: "What!?"**

 **Shimmerwish: "DO the disclaimer,"**

 **Dan: "Do I** ** _have_** **to?"**

 **Amy: "Just stop whining and do it already!" *rolls eyes***

 **Dan: "Fine. Shimmerwish does not own the 39 Clues or any of it's contents. There, are you happy now?"**

 **Shimmerwish: "Yes, now to the second chapter!"**

Chapter 2(Ned and Ted are still impaired in this chapter, and all of the chapters that I make in this):

Sinead's POV:

Sinead Starling and her brothers walked up to the door to Grace's mansion, well, now it was Amy and Dan's mansion. Sinead rung the dorbell. Amy opened the door. "Hi, Amy!" Sinead said cheerfully and walked into the mansion. It had changed a _lot._ Where there was once a rug, there was just floor. Sinead looked at Amy. She could see dread in the depths of her eyes.

"Hey, Sinead," Amy replied and walked over to the couch. Sinead followed her and sat down next to her. Then they heard a "ppppppthththtththt" "That was not me!" Amy said. Sinead couldn't help but giggle. Amy looked under the cushion and round a whoopee coushion under it. She heard Ned and Ted laugh. "DAN!" Amy shouted. Her face flushed red with embarrassment. Sinead looked farther into Amy's eyes and could feel that something was worrying her best friend. Ned and Ted walked off to find Dan. _"What is Amy so worried about?"_ Sinead thought as she stared into space.

"Amy, why are you so worried?" Sinead asked. Amy sighed. _"What is she hiding?"_ she thought. Sinead narrowed her eyes in suspicion. No, Amy was her friend, she wouldn't hide anything from her. Maybe it was just school starting. Yeah, just school starting.

"How did you know I was worried?" Amy asked Sinead. Sinead couldn't help but laugh at the question, she was an _Ekat,_ of course she would know what Amy was feeling. And not to mention that they were best friends.

"Don't forget I am an _Ekat,_ of course I can tell that your worried." Sinead laughed some more. "But, _what_ are you worried about?" Sinead asked, a little annoyed that Amy was trying to dodge the question. _"Why would she keep secrets from me? We're best friends!"_

"Well, when I said 'a little reunion', I meant, a _family_ reunion." Amy looked at Sinead, Amy's expression told her that Amy was guilty that she hadn't told her best friend.

"What! Are you _crazy!_ You can't have all the Cahills under one roof! That's like, the _rule!_ And that _rule_ is so simple that a preschooler could obey it!" Sinead got hysterical. The _Holts_ would be here! The very family that tried to _kill_ Dan and Amy, but ended up injuring Sinead and her brothers, Ned and Ted. Ted was blinded in the explosion while Ned had migrates frequently so much that it affected his ability to think. They were trying to kill people. But ended up impairing her and her brothers. _Her_ brothers.

"It wasn't my idea! It was Fiske's! He's the one who came up with this whole 'reunion'!" Amy defended herself. Sinead sighed. She should get her brothers and leave.

"We're going," Sinead said to Amy and speed-walked up the stairs to where Ned and Ted had gone. She paced to a room that had a sign on the door that read, 'do not enter if you are Amy Cahill'. She knocked on the door. She heard a gurgling sound, then a small explosion. "Are you two OK? We're leaving!"

"We're all fine! Why are we leaving?" came a shouted reply after a curse. Sinead sighed. She could never explain her protectiveness about them, they were her brothers, that was why she felt that way.

"Because the other Cahills are coming!" Sinead shouted to the door. Amy rushed up the stairs to Sinead.

"Wait, Sinead, please stay! I'm sure that no one will hurt anyone, this time!" Amy begged Sinead to stay.

"Why should I? Anyways, how do you know that they won't get hurt?" Sinead snapped, instantly feeling guilty that she had just snapped at her best friend. "Sorry," She muttered to Amy.

"How about you guys vote?" Amy suggested. Sinead sighed, that was the only fair way to do it, but she didn't like voting because Ned and Ted would want to stay.

"OK," Sinead sighed.

"Ned, Ted, do you vote to stay, or leave?" Amy shouted. Sinead knew that Ned and Ted would vote to stay so that they could hang out with Dan and do some experiments with him, too.

"We want to stay!" Ted shouted back at them. Sinead sighed, again. She should have known. Well, she did know, she just took her chances anyways.

"Well, I guess we stay, then," Sinead said. "What do you wan to do while the others get here?" Sinead asked. Just then, the doorbell rang.

Amy's POV

"Well, I guess we stay, then," Sinead said. "What do you want to do while the others get here?" asked Sinead. Amy opened her mouth to reply, but just then, the doorbell rang.

"I think I should get that," Amy said and led the way downstairs to the living room. They would have to be more careful about Dan's pranks. She got to the door and opened it. It was the Holts. Eisenhower looked like he was going to crush anyone that got in his way. Hamilton looked surprised to see Sinead standing next to her. Madison and Reagan were rolling over and over in a bundle of screeching and punching.

"Come in," Amy told the Holts and let them in. They walked into the mansion. Madison and Reagan continued to punch each other's teeth out while Dan came down and he and Hamilton went off somewhere. The doorbell rang, again. Amy walked to the door and opened it. It was Alistair. Amy had called right after calling Ian, she had almost forgotten about him. When he say the Holts and Sinead, he frowned and grimly walked in.

"What is this?" Alistair asked, looking at the Holts and Sinead with disapproval on his face. Amy didn't know how to answer this. Alistair looked at Amy and understood that this was not her idea. Nellie walked out of the kitchen to greet the guests. She frowned.

"What are you all dong here?" Nellie narrowed her eyes and glanced suspiciously at them as if she expected one to jump out at her at any moment.

"Fiske set up a little 'reunion'," Amy laughed nervously. Everyone was silent. Then, the someone knocked on the door. "Coming!" Amy shouted and walked back to the door. There, right in front of her, was Ian and Natalie Kabra.

"THE COBRAS ARE HERE!" Dan shouted and ran up to his room. Amy sighed. This was going to be a chaotic reunion. Natalie rolled her eyes and strutted into the room as if she owned the place. Now it was Amy's turn to roll her eyes. Ian walked into the room after. Everyone was still silent. Dan walked into the room, so did Ned, Ted, and Hamilton. Now everyone was here.

"Daniel, you git," Natalie muttered. Dan bristled at this.

"Nat, you brat," Dan fired back.

"Git!"

"Brat!"

"Daniel!"

"Its _Dan,_ D-A-N, not Daniel." Dan huffed.

"Well, its _Natalie,_ N-A-T-A-L-I-E, not _Nat."_ Natalie Natalie reached to her pocket and drew out a dart gun. "Don't make me shoot this!" Natalie threatened. She put her finger firmly on the trigger.

"Fine, _Nat."_ Dan huffed. Natalie shot him and Dan slumped to the ground, unconscious. Amy sighed. She grabbed Dan's legs and began to drag him upstairs to his room.

The doorbell rang again. Amy sighed, dropped Dan on the stairs and walked back to the door. There was Jonah, Phoenix, Jake, and Atticus. "Welcome to the party, or family reunion, I might say," Amy said grimly and let them come in. This was gong to be a _very_ lllllooooooooonnnnnnnnnggg week.

 **AN: This is after the second series. But, Natalie is not dead, and that whole betrayal with Sinead and Amy never happened.**

 **Natalie: "Well, that's good, i hate being dead."**

 **Shimmerwish: "Well, you're alive right now, so you are not dead, so you can't say that you hate begin dead in this fan fiction article."**

 **Natalie: "Well, I said it anyways, so too late now."**

 **Shimmerwish: "OK, well, please review!"**

 **Suggestions?**


	3. Hide and Seek

**A/N**

 **Shimmerwish: "Natalie, because you aren't dead, could you please do the diclaimer?"**

 **Natalie: "No! If you make me, I** _ **will**_ **shoot you with this dart gun!"**

 **Shimmerwish: If you don't, you won't be in this chapter and I will say you just died so you won't be alive anymore." (laughs evily)**

 **Natalie: "Oh, fine! Shimmerwish does not own the 39 Clues or any of it's contents,"**

 **Shimmerwish: "Now to the chapter!"**

Chapter 3:

Amy's POV

"Amy, can I talk to you for a sec?" Ian asked her. Amy looked at him and blushed.

" _I do_ not _love him!"_ Amy told herself and looked away. "S-sure," Amy said. Why did she have to stammer? That would just make him think that she liked him. " _I do not like him!"_ she told herself again. Even though she doubted that the thought was true. Amy sighed.

Ian led her away from the rest of the family. "Um, well…." Ian took a breath. "Amy, will you go out sometime with me?" he asked her. Amy blushed profusely.

" _Well, maybe I do like him a little bit…"_ Amy thought. "U-um…. S-Sure," Amy tired to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal for her. Amy hated herself for stuttering.  
"Well, OK!" Ian sounded cheerful. Amy and Ian walked back to the group. Dan looked like he was about to barf. Natalie did, too.

Now, Ian was her boyfriend. " _My boyfriend,"_ the words sounded weird in her head.

Natalie's POV

Natalie stood there frowning. " _Ian's going out with that…. peasant! Well,_ was _a peasant!"_ this was expected, but she never thought that Amy would have said yes! She plopped down on the couch. She felt something wet under her skirt. She jumped up, the back of her skirt wet. Once Dan took one look at her, he burst out laughing. Natalie was red with anger and embarrassment.

"Natalie, you fell for one of my pranks!" Dan said, still laughing. In fact, laughing so hard that tears were streaming out of his eyes. Everyone turned to look at them. Then, they, too laughed. Natalie was now fuming. This was so… so.. so humiliating! Yes, humiliating, that was the word. Humiliating. Natalie had never had never used that word until now.

"Why I don't show you where your room is so that you can change?" Amy suggested, trying to muffle her giggles. Sinead rolled her eyes at the immature teens around her.

"Yes, that would be very convenient right now," Natalie stomped over to Amy and followed her up the stairs. She led her to a room on the right hand side.

"Well, here it is," Amy said and dropped her bags near the door of her room. Natalie looked into her room, there was a small bed against the back wall. She looked over to the other end. She saw a door that led to a bathroom and a small desk in the corner. It wasn't much. Natalie sighed, this was going to be the worst week _ever._

Ian's POV

Ian glared at Dan. Then looked at Amy and all his anger vanished. Amy had returned from showing Natalie her room. The mansion was quite big, maybe not as big as his, but it was still big.

"Why don't we play a game when Natalie returns?" asked Amy. Ian could stare at her all day. The way her emerald-green eyes shined when they caught the light. The way her beautiful, brunette hair fell perfectly to her shoulders. And most of all, the way she looked at him when she was happy. She was beautiful. And that was that.

"Sure," he nodded and the others murmured agreement. Reagan and Madison broke apart and looked interested.

"How about we play a game of hide-and-seek?" Reagan suggested. "Except, there will be a few twists, you can move hiding places, but if you are seen moving, you are considered found. And, obviously, if you are found at all, you will be out," Reagan smiled. "So, what do you guys think?" she asked them.

"I think that we should give it a try," Natalie said, walking down the stairs to them. "OK, then, Ian, you count, the rest of us will hide,"

"And I will do some push-ups!" Eisenhower announced, getting into a push-up position.

"And I will watch TV," Alistair grumbled something about being too old for games and sat down and turned on the TV.

"OK, then, 1,2,3…" When Ian reached 100, he opened his eyes. "Ready or not, here I come!" He shouted. " _Anybody at the top floor will not be able to hear me,"_ Ian thought.

Ian continued down the hall and looked in a room. He looked under a bed and found nothing. He looked in all the rooms on the first floor. " _Nothing,"_

Ian looked in a closet and found Sinead. "Found you!" Sinead got up and started to help him look.

Amy's POV

Amy hid in her room, under her bed. She could barely fit under it! She waited. Nothing. She got uncomfortable and changed her position. She shifted her legs. Then, she heard something. She stilled and tried to breath quieter.

Ian's head poked under the bed. Amy gasped with surprise. "Did I scare you?" Ian smirked. "I now believe that you will help me look?"

"Of c-course," Amy stammered. She cursed herself for stammering, again! Amy blushed profusely as Ian helped her up. Why did she have to blush?

"OK, you look in the next three rooms, I will look in the other three on this floor," Ian seemed to have it all organized. Amy followed the instructions and began to search the rooms. She found Atticus in a closet in one of the rooms. She found Dan in another.

Amy and Ian met up in the living room. They could only find Dan, Atticus, Madison, Ned, Hamilton, Jake, Natalie, and Johna. Where were Ted and Reagan? "So, I suggest that we split up into teams. Amy and Ian, you look on the first floor. Jake and Atticus, you two look on the third floor. Ned and Dan, you two look on the fourth floor, and Natalie and I will look on the fifth floor, and Hamilton and Johna will take the sixth floor, and Sinead will take the seventh floor," Madison took charge.

"Sir, yes sir!" Hamilton said and the teams took off. " _Wow, Grace's mansion is_ huge!"

Ted's POV

Ted rushed up to a room. He didn't know who's it was, obviously. He fumbled for a closet handle. He touched metal. " _There it is,"_ he thought. He pulled on the handle and the closet opened. he went in, making sure that he shut the door behind him.

He waited for what seemed forever. Then, he heard footsteps come into the room. " _Uh oh!"_ He heard someone open the closet. He held his breath.

"What are you doing in here?" came a shocked, female voice. Ted sighed. He was found. By Reagan, he could tell it was her by her voice.

"I guess you found me," he said, defeated. Reagan chuckled. Guess she found him.

Ted was about to get up when Reagan laughed and said, "Silly! I wasn't found yet! I am hiding!" Ted blushed, embarrassed that he was quick to think that he was found. Reagan chuckled and sat down next to him.

"So, how about we, you know, pair up?" Reagan suggested, breaking the silence. Ted liked that idea. He started to hear footsteps.

"OK, but I hear someone in the next room, I think we should move hiding places!" he hissed and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of the closet.

"OK, I think we should go back to rooms, to one where the person who's looking already looked in, so that they won't expect us to be there," she said and began to tip-toe out of the room. "We should be quick, it won't take long for them to finish searching that room!" she hissed and pulled him quickly over to another room. She led him into another closet and closed the door shut.

"Nice thinking, I was almost convinced you were a lucian!" Ted mused. "I wonder if they have found any of the others yet," he wondered out loud.

"Shhh, you don't want them to found us now, do you?" Reagan whispered. Ted fell silent. There continued to be silence for about five minutes. "Ted," Reagan began.

"Yes?" Ted asked her, curious about what she was going to say. Ted begna to clush even more as he realized how close they were. " _I am an Ekat, I shouldn't have a crush on a Tomas!"_ he scolded himself.

Reagan's POV

She did _not_ like Ted, he was an Ekat, and she was a Tomas, it could never work out, he probably thought that she was an idiot.

"Yes?" asked Ted.

"Um, well…" she could tell that Ted was blushing. She, too was blushing. " _I am a Tomas, I shouldn't be blushing!"_ But whenever she looked into his deep, blue eyes, she felt her stomach flutter. She didnn't know how it happened, but they ended up kissing, his soft lips pressed against hers. She didn't want to break it.

She could hear someone walk into the room, but it was soon pushed out of her mind when she realized that she was still kissing Ted. Ted ddin't seem to hear, either, well, she heard, she just instantly forgot about it.

Soon, someone was opening the closet door. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

 **OooOOooooO**

 **A/N:**

 **Shimmerwish: I know, I know, I said I would only update on Tuesdays, but I got really bored and decided I should get this done, so you got it early! Who do you think walked in on the make-out session?**

 **Reagan: You better not make it my sister! Or I** ** _will_** **kill you!**

 **Shimmerwish: You will just have to wait until next chapter. Can't promise anything! *starts running away so Reagan will not kill her***

 **Reagan: I will KILL YOU! When I find out it is Madison, so, nest chapter, you will be dead if you make it Madison! *runs after Shimmerwish***


	4. Embarrassment

**A/N:**

 **Shimmerwish: Hi there! Please read and review. I thought I would try to do this from the middle. SOMEONE! DO THE DISCLAIMER! *smirks evily loking for someone* Ahh, how about you, Jonah?**

 **Jonah: NO! But, Yo,I barely get mentioned in this story, wassup with that?**

 **Shimmerwish: Just do the diclaimer and you will get mentioned more often!**

 **Jonah: OK! *smiles happily* Shimmerwish does not own the 39 Clues or any of it's contents.**

 **Reagan: Remember, not Madison or I will KILL YOU!**

 **OOoooOOOooooOOooO**

Chapter 4:

Reagan's POV

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" came a scream. Reagan wiped around to see Sinead. Sinead. " _Oh no, I think I would have preferred Madison!"_ Reagan thought. The kiss instantly broke apart as they heard that scream. Ted looked so embarrassed, his face flushed red, so red it could not get any redder.

Reagan didn't blush, not this time. Reagan was proud of herself, this time, she didn't blush. " _Maybe it's only with Ted…"_ Reagan thought. " _No, it's just that you are getting your Tomas act back on, so you don't get embarrassed,"_ she told herself firmly. Reagan stared at Sinead, her face looking horrified.

"Just what were you two doing!" Sinead asked them, still looking horrified.

Sinead's POV

"Just what were you two doing!" Sinead's voice finally came back to her. Sinead was shocked, Reagan, _kissing_ Ted! Sinead was protective about her brother, she didn't want him to even see Reagan. It was not going to be good for her brother to be around her and her even crazier family. She would just not allow it!

'W-we…." Ted began, clearly flustered. His face was beat red. Sinead had never seen her brother so…. _like this._ There was no word to describe it, no scientific word. For once in her life, Sinead's brain could not seem to process what was happening. Or what she just saw, and learned. Her brother, _her_ brother, specifically HER BROTHER, was _**KISSING**_ Reagan Holt, a Tomas.

"We kissed, so what!" Reagan fired back at her. Sinead glared at her. she sighed. She was going to bring her brother right back home. Where he belonged, where he'd be safe. From Reagan Holt.

"You're found, lets go back to the living room," Sinead said briskly and led them to the living room, her memory leading her through the humongous mansion.

Dan's POV

Dan sat on the couch, waiting for the others to come back, Ned and him had searched the floor they were assigned to, nothing. Maybe they were outside? No, he had seen them dash into a room. He was sure of it.

A few minutes later, Sinead, Ted, and Reagan came down from the stairs. Ted looked in a mixture of flustered and embarrassed. " _What happened?"_ Dan wondered. "What happened?" he wondered out loud this time. Reagan never looked like that, now, here she was looking like she was just caught robbing a bank.

Sinead was glaring at the two. If looks could kill, then they would both fall to the ground dead right now. Sinead looked like she could tear apart a train. Dan shivered. Something was not right, Sinead was never like this, not to her own brother. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

"I would rather not talk about it!" Reagan glared at him. Now he was wondering if he was dead right now, killed by Reagan's glare. He knew he wasn't, it was just that glare was so infuriated. Like someone just tried to kill her.

" _Could happen, being a Cahill and all, I would absolutely not be surprised if Sinead tried to kill Reagan,"_ Dan thought. Sinead continued giving the death glare to them until she looked like she could not take it anymore.

Sinead finally burst, "YOU TWO! WHY? WHY! YOU TWO KISSED! WHAT WAS THAT! SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" Sinead shrieked hysterically. Wow, he had never seen Sinead so angry.

"Wait, did you just say that they _kissed?"_ Dan asked, shocked. The two looked even redder by the moment, even though it seemed like they could not get any redder. Reagan was red by anger while Ted was red by humiliation. Dan turned and saw Ned snickering.

"Well, all this hide-and-seek is getting my clothes wrinkled!" Natalie complainted, breaking the silence. The rest of the reunion looked shocked. The two looked relieved that someone brought up another topic, even if it was Natalie's clothes. The most boring subject in the world.

"You chose to play," Dan pointed out to Natalie. Natalie huffed, then she rolled her eyes. _He_ should be the one rolling _his_ eyes.

"So, what if we _did_ kiss?" Reagan eventually answered Dan's question. Reagan looked defiant. She glared at him with a gaze as sharp as swords.

"I just didn't see that coming," Dan mumbled. He didn't want to mess with a Holt, especially not a Holt that was a Tomas. They could knock over the Eiffel Tower with just a poke from their fingers! OK, well, maybe not that strong, but you get it! Madison burst out laughing.

"You…. Guys," she couldn't finish the sentence she was laughing so hard. Her eyes were streaming. " _kissed?"_ Madison started to laugh again. Just only then did Dan realize how funny it was. Then, everybody started to laugh. Except Sinead, Reagan and Ted.

"Yo, you two lovebirds kissed?" Jonah asked them. Even he was laughing, Dan could barely get any sound out, that was how hard he was laughing.

Ted's POV

Wow. He had never been so embarrassed in his whole life. Not even the time at the science fair when he got his rocket switched with someone else's and in the middle of the presentation, the person came in and said that was his rocket. It wasn't Ted's fault that he picked up the wrong one. The other guy did, too.

Sure, he kissed Reagan Holt, he wasn't sure how it came to be. That was his first kiss. Ted knew he must look as red as a fire truck. He sighed. He had a feeling this wouldn't be forgotten too soon. That was just Cahill drama. That was how the whole family basically was. He sighed and slipped away without anyone noticing he was gone because they were laughing too hard.

Ted felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. "Um…" it was Reagan's voice. He would never be able to blush more than a moment ago. But, he was. He could feel it. "I was wondering…" Reagan sounded awkward. "Maybe… we could… you know.." Reagan paused between words.

"S-sure," Ted said awkwardly. He could feel Reagan's breath on his shoulder. Reagan led him to a room. "Who's room is this?" he asked Reagan.

"I'm not sure, but, it's empty and there is no bed in here, so I'm sure that no one sleeps in here," Reagan answered.

"Why did you take me here?" Ted asked. He was once again, confused. Ted didn't know what to make of it. He was new to relationships and stuff. He wasn't even sure that Reagan liked him like he liked her.

"Um, well… I was wondering…" Reagan never got to finish because they were now kissing, again! Ted didn't know how it all happened, like his first kiss. He liked the feeling, though. Reagan

Amy's POV

Amy seemed to be the only one not laughing but Sinead. She knew how she would feel. Ian wasn't laughing, either. He must have been thinking about the same thing, too. Their first kiss, in Korea. Amy didn't know what to think of it now. She forgave him and they moved on. Now, they were boyfriend and girlfriend. He tried to leave her to die.

Amy thought about this for a while while the laughter died down. Sinead was frowning deeply and glared at the Holts. "What!" Hamilton said, confused at why Sinead was glaring at him and his family. To Amy, it was obvious. If Someone did anything to Dan, that would hurt or injure him, she could never forgive them. She knew that Sinead would never truly forgive the Holts for what they did to her brothers.

Sinead's POV

Her brother, HER BROTHER, the one that was now permanently blind because of the Holts, _kissed_ Reagan _Holt!_ Sinead knew that _both of them_ were kissing, it was not Reagan kissing Ted, but Ted was also kissing Reagan. Ted _kissed back._ Reagan also _kissed back!_ Sinead did not like this. Nor did she like the idea of her brother dating someone from the very family that blinded him, scared her, and made Ned have huge migrates. And it was all _her fault._ She was supposed to be protecting them, but instead, she led them into danger. She was not going to let that happen, again.

If there was anything Sinead hated more than not getting an answer right, it was not being able to protect her brothers. Like Amy, Sinead had to admit, she was a little over protective about her brothers.

Sinead sighed. There were things in the world which she just couldn't understand, she wished she could, because she _hated_ not knowing what to think of something. It was in her blood to be smart and ingenious!

Jonah's POV:

Jonah sat down and tried not to laugh again. It was getting pretty obvious that those two liked each other. Now that he thought about them, where did they go? " _Where are those two? Eh, probably somewhere away from us, that is where I would go. Talk about embarrassment."_ Jonah thought. Jonah would have fled right when Sinead caught them, if he were Ted or Reagan.

Dan walked over to Jonah and sat down. Dan, too, was trying not to laugh. Jonah could see him biting his lip. Blood started to drip out, he was biting so hard! Jonah didn't notice that he was also biting his lip until he say Dan was doing it. Jonah removed his teeth from his lip and tasted blood in his mouth.

"Yo, where did Ted n' Reagan go?" Jonah asked out loud.

 **OOoooOOOooooOOooO**

 **Jonah: Hey! I just got a few paragraphs! Don't you think the Wiz. needs more attention?**

 **Me: Can it, Jonah! I am trying to ask my followers something!**

 **Jonah: Well, I am try'n to get a little publicity here!**

 **Me: THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT! OK, What do you think of Ted/Reagan? Will Sinead ever get over this? Will Amy and Ian go on a date? Please answer what you think! Oh, and I have some questions for you:**

 **Spaghetti, or tortellini?**

 **Gravy, or marinated?**

 **Cats or dogs? (personally, I would choose cats! XD)**


	5. A Plan

**Hi! Wow, you guys really wanted me to do this ASAP! I am sorry I haven't been updating a lot, now I am going to set goals for myself! If I don't reach them, then you guys can decide what my punishment is! XD OK, and you can decide what my goals are, too! But please, not one every day or more!**

 **Me: Now, someone do the disclaimer! I too lazy to and I have this story to type! *scans room for someone and spots Ian* How about you, Ian!**

 **Ian: No, simply no.**

 **Me: Why not? *makes puppy eyes***

 **Ian: You know because I am a Lucian, I am the one that persuades, not the one who is persuaded.**

 **Me: But, *starts to fake cry***

 **Ian: Oh, fine! Shimmerwish doesn't own the 38 Clues or any of it's contents.**

 **Me: *instantly cheers up* Now, introducing chapter- DRUM ROLL, PLEASE! *people do a drum roll* FIVE!**

Amy's POV

It was the next day, the Cahills just ate breakfast. Now, everyone was talking and such, yesterday's chaos out of everyone's mind, except Amy's. Amy's mind kept wandering back to yesterday, no matter how much she tried to distract herself, the thought just kept coming back.

"Does anyone know where a little motor is, about the size of your thumb, looks like it could be a wind-up toy?" asked Ned. Amy sighed, now what were they up to? She just hoped that it wouldn't destroy anything.

" _Great, just what we need, more chaos!"_ Amy thought as she shook her head. "Um, just asking, but why do you need the motor?" Amy asked, wishing it was just for something not chaos-ish.

"We need it to make something," replied Ted, who was standing about 20 feet away. " _Wow, that guy really does have quite amazing hearing!"_ Not even in complete silence could Amy hear from that far away. She was impressed.

"I haven't seen it," Amy said. She could see Dan's disappointed look and knew it was not just for 'making something'. Amy began to walk over to Sinead. While she was walking something shiny caught her eye. She looked saw that it was a tiny motor. She picked it up and slipped it into her pocket.

"What was that?" Sinead asked. " _Oh no! She saw me!"_ Amy thought. Amy thought of a lie quickly.

"I dropped my hair band," She lied. She winced in her head. Lying came so easily now, even lying to her own best friend! She instantly felt guilty once the lie was out of her mouth.

"That happens to me all the time," Sinead said. Amy let out a small, inaudible sigh of relief. Sinead began to walk with her down the hall. "So, where are you going?" she asked and looked at Amy.

"I want to hide, this." Amy said and let her friend see the motor. "I know I lied to you in the living room, but the others might have heard you." Amy said, relieved that she could finally tell her and apologize for the lie.

Sinead nodded. "If there's anything that we don't need, it's more chaos!" Sinead agreed. Amy nodded and walked into her room. She hid the tiny motor in her closet.

"There!" Amy said and walked out of her room. Sinead followed her through the hallway and back into the living room. Pretty much the whole family was being peaceful, even the Holts, for now.

Dan's POV

Dan frowned. This was supposed to be _fun._ But, instead, he was waiting for someone to find the tiny motor. For all he knew, it could have been tossed into the garbage can that the garbage truck emptied!

Ted sat down and looked deep in thought. Dan guessed that Ekats were like that a lot. With a brain that big, he could figure out time travel! Even though he was pretty sure that the Ekats had already invented it.

"Didn't you say that you had an remote controlled car thing?" asked Ned. "Maybe we could use it's engine," Ned suggested. " _Maybe this will be fun after all…."_ Dan thought.

 **Sorry that the chapter is short, anyways, I need to update more often… But still, any ideas for this reunion?**


	6. Chapter 8

p style="text-align: center;"strongWow! It's been quite a while.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Amy's POV/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Amy walked over to Ian, she was bored, all of the others had went somewhere or were doing something in their rooms. She sighed. She sat down next to him and turned on the TV. Ian was just sitting there, staring off into space.../p  
p style="text-align: left;""What are you doing today?" Ian suddenly asked. Amy dragged her eyes from over at the TV to Ian. He brushed his brown bangs out of his eyes and smiled at her. Amy blushed. Curse her blushing! Why did she always have to blush!? /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I-I'm not really doing anything today..." Amy said, once again, curse her stupid stutter! em"Why!?" /emAmy thought and mentally face-palmed. Ian looked pleased that she didn't really have anything to do today. She thought she knew where Ian was going with this. "Why?" Amy asked, thankful that she didn't stutter this time. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere for dinner?" Ian asked. Amy was flustered. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Um..er...s-sure..." Amy answered. Why did she always have to stutter!? Amy wanted to know more like "emWHere? When? What will I have to where?" br /emBut Amy didn't want to stutter more, so she just wouldn't talk to much. Well... Maybe she wouldn't... "When, though?" she asked, surprised that she didn't stutter. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""That new restaurant down the corner to here, unless you want something else, of course..." strong(Can someone like come up with a name for the restaurant or something, please?) /strongAmy let out a breath that she didn't notice she was holding. At least it wasn't far from here, so that if anything happened here, they could just run over./p  
p style="text-align: left;""No, that's fine," Amy said, now getting confused why she wasn't stuttering. Even Ian was a little bit surprised. Amy looked over at Ian, his handsome, brown eyes seemed to melt into hers so much that she couldn't drag them away. And for a minute, they just stared into each other's eyes./p  
p style="text-align: left;""how about at five o' clock if that's OK with you..." Ian said awkwardly. Amy forced herself to drag her eyes away from his and looked down at the ground, blushing so hard that she must've looked like a tomato. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""T-that's a g-great time..." Amy said, stuttering even more this time. em"I think I have stuttered so much that I will never be able to stutter again..." /emAmy got up and walked up the stairs, feeling Ian's gaze burn into her back. She was going to get ready, she knew the restaurant was fancy, so she wanted to get into some nice clothes. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSorry that was so short, I need a name for the restaurant, and what do you think she should wear? It can be anything!/strong/p 


	7. A Date

p style="text-align: center;"strongThank you, craycray3 for the support and help! And guest, I forgive u! This is really annoying, I just wrote this whole thing, but made a mistake, backspaced, and it deleted the whole thing! Anyways, here it is, again! Curse you, computer. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Amy looked at the closet in her room. There were several dresses for her to choose from for her date. She didn't know which she should wear. She sighed. But, she came to a decision and chose a plain white one with a white lace bodice and some very light pink dress shoes. The restaurant wasn't very fancy. Amy had found out that the restaurant's name was emRistorante'. /emAmy sighed and put on a thin layer of lip gloss. She wasn't really one for makeup./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Amy heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she called, hoping it would not be one of the boys. She waited a minute for a reply. Nothing. "Who is it?" she repeated, a little louder this time./p  
p style="text-align: left;""It's Sinead!" a voice called back this time. Amy breathed a sigh of relief. It was just her best friend. Amy opened the door and let Sinead in./p  
p style="text-align: left;""He- Whoa!" Sinead said, looking her over. "Wow, I thought you would have something on a little less fancy!" Sinead said. Amy didn't know why Sinead would have expected her to wear something nice tonight. Unless she knew about the date./p  
p style="text-align: left;""What?" Amy asked. Sinead sighed./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You and Ian are going on a date, right?" Sinead asked. Amy blushed a little at the mention of Ian's name./p  
p style="text-align: left;""H-how'd you know?" Amy asked, getting confused. She was sure that there was nobody in the room when she was talking to Ian./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I bugged every room in the house!" Sinead asked, looking amused. Amy huffed in annoyance, she should have known that. Sinead would do anything to protect her brothers. So why wouldn't she bug the house? Amy sighed and rolled her eyes at her friend. Just what Sinead would do. Amy should have expected that./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I should have known.." Amy said. Amy was going to do her hair. "I was just going to do my hai-"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'll help!" Sinead said and started to do something to her hair. Amy knew that Sinead was good at doing hair, even if she wasn't much for fashion. Sinead's fingers seemed to work fast on her hair, almost making it seem like she wasn't really doing anything but randomly arranging her hair. "And done!" Sinead said cheerfully and held out a mirror at an angle so that Amy could see the back of her head./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Her hair was in a french braid. Amy looked at her hair in admiration. "Wow.." she breathed. Sinead looked at her like 'See, I told you I can be good at hair when I want to,' Amy rolled her eyes and looked at the shoes she had picked out. Her shoes Were a very light pink, with a half-inch heel. The restaurant wasn't very fancy. "Thanks!" Amy said as Sinead left the room. Amy looked at the clock, it was 4:50, only ten minutes until their date./p  
p style="text-align: left;"She looked herself over in the mirror, Her white dress falling to her knees, and the lace bodice's fringes falling to her waist. Her french braid fell to her mid-back. She looked at her face, her emerald green eyes sparkling and the lip gloss making her lips look shiny. Her face was pretty pale...Maybe just a little bit of blush would be good. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Amy applied a little bit of blush and looked at herself now, wondering what Ian would think. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"~*~/p  
p style="text-align: left;"It was now 5:00, time for Amy and Ian's date. Amy walked down the stairs to where Ian was already standing. "Wow, you look fantastic!" Ian said and Amu blushed a little./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Thanks...You look nice, too..." Amy said awkwardly. She blushed more than ever when they started to walk out the door. They walked to emRistorante' /emtogether and entered the building. There were tables and chairs almost everywhere. Amy looked at the counter where their waitress led them to a table. She got them menus as they sat down. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"It didn't take Amy long to decide. When the waitress came she took Ian's order then turned to her. "Um, just a the cesar salad, please." Amy said and the waitress wrote it down. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""And to drink?" the waitress asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Just water," Amy answered simply. The waitress nodded and walked to the restaurant's kitchen. "So..." Amy said, trying to get a conversation going. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes?" Ian asked in his silky, British accent. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""um..." Amy said, not sure of what to say. Ian understood and they just sat there is silence. Amy sighed and looked into Ian's brown eyes. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""What kind of chaos do you think the rest have gotten into now?" Ian asked, amused at the thought. Amy thought for a while. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""If I didn't know any better, their setting up pranks for us for when we get home!" Amy said, also amused. Ian rolled his eyes and looked deep in thought. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Well, maybe they're just fighting and forgetting about us..." Ian said. Amy laughed a little at the sentence. Maybe they were too caught up fighting to care anymore. Amy laughed some more even though it wasn't that funny. Then Ian started laughing. The other people paid them no attention, because to their concern, Ian and Amy were just a couple of teenagers goofing around. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"When their food came, they were no longer laughing, but actually having a normal conversation, no longer awkward and shy. "You thought he said what?!" Ian asked Amy. Amy laughed a little. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I thought he said.." Amy had to stop talking because she was laughing to hard. "I..Thought..that he said...'look at the buns..." Amy said, not knowing why it was so funny. Maybe because there was no more worrying about the rest of the family? Speaking of the family.../p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh no, what do you think the rest of the family's doing now?" Amy said, and immediately stopped laughing. Ian also stopped. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I don't know..." Ian said, unsure. But Amy didn't care at the moment... She was having too much fun! /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Anyways, then..." Amy and Ian's conversation continued until they had finished their dinner and left the restaurant./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Amy leaned into Ian, resting her head on Ian's shoulder while they walked home. Amy checked the watch she got in Switzerland. It was now 7:00. It was already getting dark, too. She sighed and looked at the sunset, Ian looking at her. Ian also looked at the sunset. The walked up to the front of Grace's mansion. They broke apart and Ian opened the door. A bucket of water came down on him. Amy laughed a little and looked inside, the other's were there, too, also laughing at the sight of a very soaked Ian. /p 


	8. Plz, read it

p style="text-align: center;"strongSchool starts tomorrow for me. As you will know, i will be busy. I will update on weekends, though. :D Anyways, I am sorry... So... Wow...i hate school../strong/p 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! Whoo! Survived the first week of school! Anyways, Here is some more DanxNatalie! Hope you enjoy, ur always welcome to leave suggestions and stuff. Please, R &R! Oh, and btw, It is right now… Sunday where I am, so I did update on this weekend! :D**

 **Natalie's POV**

Natalie applied some more lip gloss before turning back to her suitcase and sighed, nearly all her clothes were getting boring already. She needed to go shopping. It was one of her hobbies if she didn't say so herself. She sighed, looking around her small room for the week.

Natalie then put on some more makeup, when she was satisfied with her look, she opened the door to her room. She walked over to the stairs and began to walk down them when she tripped on something and went flying, all the way down. She landed unluckily on Dan, their lips touching. Natalie opened her eyes and saw this. She scrambled up in an instant and ran out the door to the house. She slammed it behind her, too shocked to do anything. She ignored the pain in her lower leg and walked, as dignified as she could, over to the limo. " _I'm so lucky no one else was in the living room to see me kiss that Cahill git!"_

Natalie never burned, never. But, for some reason now, she did. What did her friends call this back in London? Blushing? No, not her. It couldn't be her! She did _not_ like Dan. And that was that. "Driver!" Natalie called in her usual sassy tone, thankfully her tone of voice was still normal!

"Yes, miss?" the driver asked in an exhausted tone as he opened the door for Natalie to get in.

"Take me to Garden Hills, 17th avenue, now." Natalie commanded her driver as she sat down in the limo. The driver nodded and shut the door. Trying to forget about what had happened minutes ago, she looked out the window as the limo drove past the mansion.

Finally, when the limo arrived at the mall, she climbed out and the limo drove away. She looked at the mall, it was big, but not as impressive as the mall in London. She strode past other people to the entrance of the mall, as usual in any mall, it was crowded. Natalie had to weave in and out of the crowd just to get to her favorite store **(does anyone know any fancy stores that I could call it instead of "her favorite store"?)**. Racks and racks of clothes stood in front of her as she walked into the store. A particular blue skirt caught her eye as she looked over the clothes.

Natalie walked over to the blue dress, it was a nice shade of sky-blue with lace short sleeves and fringes at the hem of it. **(I don't really know what Natalie usually wears, so I just made it look like the fanciest dress I owned ^^')** Not even taking a look at the price tag, she grabbed a cart that was by her, empty, and put the dress in it. " _Doesn't really matter the price, I have enough 'walking around' cash to pay for it,"_ Natalie checked the size, it was hers, the dress was practically made for her!

She had at least twenty things in her cart by the time she strutted up to the register. She put all of the things on the counter to let the employee scan them. Natalie took out a nail file and filed her nail while waiting for the lady to finish scanning the clothes.

"$90.13, sweety," said the lady at the register. Natalie took out her wallet and gave the cashier the money. She grabbed the bags and strode out of the store. She now had a good amount of clothes to not get bored of for a week. As she made her way out of the mall, she saw a familiar makeup-covered face. " _Oh no, not Allisa…"_ Natalie cringed in her mind just thinking about the girl. Allissa was a girl that she had met at a private school. She wore too much makeup, didn't have any style, and did not what-so-ever have any good taste!

Natalie strode past Allisa, her head held high. She made her way to the exit, where she could see the limo waiting for her. She strutted past others and opened the door to the limo. She sat down as the car drove away. She went through her new clothes to see if she had forgotten something. Nope, nothing. She had everything that she had paid for.

The limo pulled up on the sidewalk of the mansion. Natalie gathered her things in the bags and walked out. Memories of this morning flooded her, and once again, she blushed. " _No! Stop blushing you idiot!"_ Natalie scolded herself. But, still, no matter how much she told herself that, she didn't stop blushing.

She walked past everyone who was in the living room and trekked upstairs, the heavy bags weighing her arms down to her sides. Natalie looked down at her watch, it was now 11:42, about an hour since she had left. She walked up to her room and turned the nob, feeling something cold down her back. She jumped in surprise and screamed. She whipped around viciously and glared at Daniel, standing behind her, laughing his head off.

Natalie grinded her teeth and glared even more fiercely at Dan. "Daniel Trent Cahill!" she shrieked at him. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" she demanded.

"I just wanted to see your face when that hap-" Dan broke off laughing. Natalie glared one last time at him before whipping around and slamming the door in his face. Why did Dan always come after _her!_ Couldn't he go after someone else!?

Angrily, she threw the bags on the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Here eye shadow was running because of that git! She dried herself off with a towel and looked angrily at the clothes she had bought. Now they were all wet! Some probably ruined! She sighed and looked at the sky-blue dress, it was the only one not soaked because it had been at the bottom of the pile in the bag. " _Guess I'll have to wear this, all my other clothes are soaked."_ Natalie thought bitterly, but, at least the dress was cute.

Natalie changed and put on new makeup after cleaning off the old makeup that was ruined. She put on some pink lipstick and looked at herself in the mirror. Now that was better. She brushed her hair and put it up in a casual ponytail. She looked herself over again when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?!" she yelled, irritated. Who wanted to see her now?!

"It's Dan!" came a muffled reply back. Natalie blushed at his name. " _Urg! Stop it you imisol!"_ Natalie cursed herself for blushing.

"Come in…." Natalie sighed. Dan opened the door and came in. He looked shocked.  
"Whoah, which unicorn barfed pink all over this room?!" Dan said in disgust. Natalie rolled her eyes, still blushing a little bit, though. "Anyways, I would like to...um…" Dan seemed to not know what to say. Natalie was surprised, this was the first time that Daniel didn't have a retort to say. He was never lost for words!

"Well, ur…" Dan took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier," Daniel said. Natalie could only stand there, mouth wide open. Dan had actually _apologized._ She blinked a few times before she could analyze all this into her brain.

"I-I guess it's okay…?" Natalie was proud of herself for finding words, but cursed herself for stuttering. This was so unusual! She never stuttered! That was Amy's thing! Natalie could feel her cheeks burning again. She looked over at Dan, he was also looking flustered.

"O-Okay, then…." Dan said, stuttering a little bit himself. Natalie was silently relieved though, that Daniel was also acting like this, now, if he told the others about this, Natalie could say that he did it too.

"So…." Natalie was confused why Dan was still in her room. Natalie awkwardly sat on her bed, waiting for Dan to say something. Dan only looked down at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Natalie could feel something she had never felt before.. what was it? Her friends called it something…. Natalie was deep in thought. Was it that thing call a.. crush? Natalie mentally cringed at the word. She did not have crushes! Only pretended to around her popular friends to make her seem like them.

"I-I was wondering...like...um…" Dan said something unexpectedly. Natalie could only hope this was not happening, and that she would wake up from the nightmare at any time….

 **A/N well, I need ideas, I can't really find a good way to put his words… And this is still Sunday for me over here, maybe where you are it is some other day, but this is when I will normally be updating! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, u see, I'm really sick right now and my hands are shaking so bad I can barely type, I won't be updating this weekend, I'm sorry, because I feel horrible and cold and all that bad stuff when your sick.**


	11. FINALLY, AN UPDATE, PLZ R AND R

**OHMY, GUYS, IM SO SORRY! I TOOK SUCH A LONG HIATUS! IM REALLY SORRY! Emily, I hope you can forgive me, I have no excuse for taking so long.. x3 anyways, Emily, I think you should get an acc on here! :3**

 **Natalie's POV**

Natalie Kabra had never thought in a lifetime that Danil Cahill would ask her out. She could feel her face burn more and more as he went on, most she didn't listen to she was so stuck in her own thoughts! She snapped out of it to look at Dan

"So...?" he asked, waiting for a reply. Natalie had no idea what he had said...

"What was that?" she asked, trying really hard not to just run out of the room. She hoped that her friends wouldn't find out about this, it would just be a secret, just between them.

"Do you want to go out with me...?" Dan asked awkwardly. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, nervous about what she would say. She sighed and glanced at the door, thankful that it was shut.

"S-s-sure..." Natalie stuttered, snapping her mouth shut right after the word had came out of her mouth. She _NEVER_ stuttered! Was she ill? Was there something wrong with her?! SHe panicked in her mind, wondering what to do next. She sighed in relief as Dan backed out of the room and ran down the hall, forgetting to shut the door. She closed it shut, well, more like slammed it. She sighed and got onto her pink laptop, going onto her facebook account.

She checked her notifications, ignoring the usual comments that she got almost every day. She clicked away, finding a comment left be her friend.

"I see ur in america, hows it like over theshe re?"

she read the screen, wondering what she would say. She typed, her fingers no more than a blurr over the keyboard, for a girl who didn't care for school much, she was a fast typer.

"HOrrible! Absolutly horrid!" she replied, and checked her watch, which was still on London time. It was only 3:46 AM over there. She sighed, feeling longing for London and her favorite shop, Harrods.

Forgetting about ealeir, or trying to, she got off her laptop, getting bored. Unthinkingly, she got out her phone, checkign her texts. She had Dan's snap chat on her contacts. Wondering if she should start a chat, she pondered wheather any of the other family was listening when Dan came in to appologize.

She searched her room, looking for any signs of being bugged. She scolded herself in her midn for not checking ealier. Satisfied, she got back on her phone, setting up a chat with Dan even though he was just a room over.

"Hey, Daniel" she typed, sending it and waiting nervously for a reply. Her phone dingged.

"Hey, DONT CALL ME DANIEL" came a reply. She rolled her eyes, just realizing how much she had actually liked him from the start, blinded by snobbishness to even notice how cute he was.

"Very well," she texted, wondering where Dan was right now.

"Hey, what should I call u on here?" can another reply. Natalie thought for a moment.

"I guess Nat is fine, as long as you don't use that around others" she texted back. SHe wondering what kind of abriviations Dan used, for starters, she knew that he used, _u_ and didn't use appostraphies. She thought for a moment before replying again.

"Hey, u up for some ice cream later?" she asked on the phone, wondering if that was the type of stuff he would be into.

"Sure, but, when?" Dan asked. Natalie didn't really know.

"Any time is fine" she said, then deciding to send more. "BUt, it has to be after dinner, when we all have free time" she did that so that nobody could expect that they were dating.

"OK, tbd, but for now, by" Natalie wondered what _tbd_ meant. Putting two and two together, she asumed that it meant _to be decided._ Natalie shrugged and put her phone down, wondering what later today would be like...


	12. a first kiss

**hey, I'll be updating on a regular basis again! :3 yay! Thank you all for ther reviews! and the ideas as well!~**

 **btw, if you were wondering what Amy's purse looks like (read the Chapter), Just copy and paste this into your search bar:**

 **xj/th?id=OIP.M85345a907c8254445b91ebd5850f94cdo0 &pid=15.1&P=0&w=300&h=300**

 **Amy's POV**

Amy was reading _Warriors; Omen of the Stars; The Last Hope_ it made her cry several times, and now, she was crying again. She whipped a tear off her face and sighed. Now she hated the Erins. They killed off her favorite character! How could they?! She closed the book and threw it across her room, getting angry with it. She heard the thump of the book landing. Instantly regrettign getting mad, she checked to make sure the book was okay.

It was, thank goodness! She placed it back on her bookshelf, she would read more later. Right now, she was too busy thinking about the date. She sighed dreamily. She shook her head, right now, she needed to get on fan fiction and write _her_ version of _The Last Hope._

When her computer finally booted up, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called, shutting her laptop. She looked to see who it was. It wasx Ian. "What is it?" she asked, choosing her words carefully. She didn't want to sound snappy, but she didn't want to sound all "lovey-dovey" like the girls at school did with their boyfriends.

"Just checking in, love" Amy arched her eye brows.

"Why do you still call me that?" she joked. Hurt flashed in Ian's eyes, but only for a second. She tilted her head to one side, wondering how Ian would react.

"It's just a habbit," he said in his silky, British accent. She tilted her head upright, thinking about how many times Ian had called her that. She narrowed her eyes and then brushed off her skirt and got up.

"So, I was just going to go to the book store to see if a new book is out yet, do you want to come with me?" Amy asked. Ian nodded and Amy, surprisingly, took his hand and they walked out of her room. She leaned in, and he did the same. She was lucky to have Ian. They walked down the hall, passing the rest of the Cahills that had come to the reunion, leaving them baffled.

Amy didn't care what the others thought of them, she only cared that she and Ian were happy with it. She opened the door to the mansion and let Ian go first. She walked out and closed it after Ian did, searching the little mini-purse that she carried around for the car keys. She got them out and opened the door to Nellie's car. It was a red honda, Nellie had just got it about a little less than two weeks ago. Amy got into the drivers seat, waiting for Ian to get buckled before she started to car. Ian got into the passenger's seat and buckled himself. She put the key into the ignition and started it, checked the mirror, and set it in reverse. She carefully backed out of the driveway, getting nervous. This was her fist time driving without Nellie or Fiske being in the car with her.

She kept glancing back while backing up, scared that someone would randomly come down the road and hit her. She shook her head and focused. She backed out and drove along the road, turning into the right turn lane. You & I **(by Jessie Ware)** started to play. Amy hummed with it, it clamed her. It was much better than the punk rock music Nellie put on while she was driving. She sighed, her ealier nervousness dissappearing. She took a right, a left, and finally, after one really long road, she turned into Barns and Nobel's parking lot.

"What book are you looking for?" asked Ian as they walked into the store. Amy thought for a bit to remember what the book was called.

"I think it's called _Warriors; Dawn of the Clans; Path of Stars,"_ Amy replied. Amy and Ian walked over to the young adults section and started to look under the H's because the author's last name was "Hunter". Soon, Amy found it. "Here it is!" she said excitedly. A store clerk glanced at her and continued to do his job.

"Good, love!" Ian exclaimed, takign the book off the shelf. He handed it to Amy and she took it, loking for a check-out that was't very crowded. She spotted one and walked over to it, waiting patiently in line. After a lady bought a CD, Amy placed her book on the counter. The employe took it and scanned it.

"That will be $30.56, sweetie," the Employe said and eyed her. Amy fumbled with her wallet a bit, but got the money out and payed. "Here is your change, $5.50," the lady at the counter said and handed her the book in a bag.

"Thanks," Amy thanked the lady. Amy and Ian walked over to the store's cafe'.

Ian followed and walked up to the register. "Two decafe with hazelnut, please" he said. Amy wondered how Ian knew her favorite. She eyed him carefully as he walked over to her and handed her one.

"How did you know my favorite?!" Amy asked, blushing a bit. Ian looked at her as if it were an obvious question.

"You order it all the time!" Ian mused. Amy rolled her eyes playfully and sat down, taking a sip of her cofee. Ian sat down on the seat accrossed from her, staring at her with his handsom amber eyes. Amy day dreamed in her head, but, trying to focus. She shook her head to clear all her thoughts but Ian.

"You're beautiful, love," Ian said. Amy blushed, not meeting his eyes. He had never called her "love" in public before. She looked into his eyes finally, seeing love glisten in their amber depths. They both leaned in, staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. She blushed, realizing what was about to happen. She breathed softly, leaning in more so that there was only about a centimeter between the two.

Amy's eyes went wide in surprise as Ian's lips pressed against hers.


	13. Saying Good Byes

**so, sorry I didnt update last weekend ^^' well, I was just busy with end of quarter exams! So, after this, Im going to end it up In this chapter is where Hamead actually apears in the story LOL. And so does Natalie and Dan's date! So, Im going to work on other stories, do not worry! More 39 Clues to come, but, hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

 **Sinead's POV**

Sinead would never trust that jerk. Not Hamilton Holt. Not after what he did to her family, and she still blamed him and his family for it. _Those stupid dolts!_ Sinead growled in her mind just at the thought. She sighed and closed her eyes, resting in a chair, her O _rbis Terrarum,_ meaning 'The World" in Latin, a dead language. It was an old manuscript, but, she had gotten permission from her father to use it. Yes, her father. She shuddered when she thought about him.

Sinead glanced over at the clock, only 3:40.

Sinead had been reading for about only half an hour when someone knocked at the door. "Y-yes?" she asked, startled by the sudden noise. She shook her head and sharply looked back at the door. Hamilton came in. Sinead glared at him and turned away. "What do _you_ want?" she hissed.

Hamilton looked hurt. "W-well..." he stutterd, obviously gathering courage. "Look, Sinead.." he finally sighed. "I would like to apologize..." he began awkwardly. Sinead turned to look at him.

"A-about what?" she asked, flustered. _He's kinda cute when he's blushing..._ Wait, had she just said that Hamilton was _cute_?! She was shocked that she thought that way about him. She forced the thought down. _No, Sinead, he's only a jerk who wants to break you. Don't fall for him!_ She blinked twice. Three times. Still, Hamilton didn't go away, it wasn't a dream.

"Well... Y'know... a-a-about the Franklin-" Hamilton didn't have to say anymore. That was it, just the mention of _Franklin_ and Sinead was in tears. All the sadness she had bottled up poured out. A single tear slid down her face as she looked away from Hamilton.

"G-go away," she rasped, her voice chocked with sobs. Hamilton could only stand there, mouth agar. Sinead cast a sideways glance out of a space between her fingers at Hamilton. "W-what are you waiting for..?" Sinead managed to choke out.

"Sinead..." Hamilton said quietly. "I-I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt anyone..." Hamilton said even more quietly than before. Sinead didn't listen, she only sobbed. _This is the very person who did this to my family...The person who broke you...Don't listen.._

Hamilton put an arm on her back, Sinead didn't respond. "I'm sorry..." Hamilton said, pain sparkling in his eyes. Just then, a thought hit her. _Could he_ really _be sorry? Why should I trust him..._ Sinead whipped away her tears, coming back to her dignity. She let out a shaky sigh and sat up strait, the manuscript still in her lap.

"I-I forgive you...?" Sinead known from experience that holding grudges wouldn't help you cooperate with the pain. Maybe the best way to move on was to get to the first step. Forgiving them. Hamilton rubbed her back, Sinead finding comfort in it. She stood up and brushed off her forest green skirt, sniffling.

"Y-you do..?" Hamilton finally whispered. Sinead could only nod. She sniffed one last time before leaning into Hamilton. THe blond haired boy wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Sinead rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on her's. SHe felt comforted. She felt loved. She dabbed at her eyes still, whipping away the remaining tears.

They left unspoken words hang in the air, just standing there. "I love you..." Sinead whispered and hugged him tight. Hamilton hugged back and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too..." he whispered. They both leaned in for a kiss, just a touch on the lips, and drew back. Sinead breathed softly, wishing this moment could go on forever.

 **Dan's POV**

It was only five o' clock when Natalie texted Dan again. His phone _bleep_ ed once and showed Natalie's text.

 **Dan, r u ready?**

Dan texted back.

 **Yeah, bab, lets go get some ice cream! :D**

This was the first time Dan hadn't cringed at the thought of Natalie. Who knew he actually _liked_ the Kobra?! She was pretty enjoyable once you could see through her brattyness. He remembered how Natalie had kissed him on her "trip" down the stairs. He sighed, remembering how he had felt what Amy and Sinead called "The spark". He shook his head and walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him.

Dan walked down to Natalie's door, being careful not to be heard or seen. He knocked three times softly on the door. The door knob turned and Natalie's face poked out. "Oh, good, it's only you," She said haughtily in her British accent. Natalie was wearing one of her new dresses, one of the only that was dry. Her hair was up in a French braid, every strand of hair neatly tucked into it.

"Who else would knock on your door?" Dan joked. Natalie glared at him and pulled out her hand bag, it was pink with a little bow on it. Natalie slipped out of her room and shut the door quietly. He let her go first, being careful the none of the others suspected anything. Most the Cahills were in the dining room, just chatting. Natalie approched the front door, but tripped on her heels and stumbled for the knob. She dignantly picked herself up and open the door.

Dan was next. He quietly opened the door, glancing behind him when it creecked slightly, but no one was there. He breathed a sigh of relief and shut it behind him. Natalie waited out on the porch, looking at him. Dan walked over to her. "So, the ice cream shop is just down the street," he directed, Natalie glancing at it.

"I know," she said sharply and strutted down the street, Dan following her. Her high heels clicked on the sidewalk, going at a steady paste. Natalie opened the door to the ice cream parlor, a bell jingling to announce customers. A lady with her hair in a bun greeted them and asked what they wanted.

Natalie looked over the menu and finally decided. "I would like a vanilla cone, please," Natalie said in her British accent. "Only one scoop," she added before nodding to Dan, signalling that it was his turn to order.

"One scoop double chocolate in a cup, please," Dan ordered. The lady dissapeared to prepare their ice cream. When she came back, she handed the their orders.

"That would be $10.56," the lady said. Dan rumaged in his back pocket and pulled out wrinkled dollar bills. While he was shuffling through them, Natalie pushed him aside gently and got her wallet out of her purse, handing money to the lady. The lady handed her back the change, nodding at them.

"So, do you wanna stay here and eat these?" asked Dan. Natalie nodded and say down at a table. Dan say opposite of her and started to eat spoonfulls of the ice cream.

Natalie looked at him in disgust and rolled her eyes. "Oh, Daniel..." she scolded. Natalie licked at her ice cream politely, casting disaproving glances at Dan, his face had chocolate on it already. Natalie handed Dan a napkin, which he accepted and whipped his face. He was already done with his ice cream.

By the time Natalie finished her ice cream, the sun was setting. The thought hit him like a lightning bolt. _Natalie's going back to Britain tomorrow..._ Sadness threatened to overwhelm him, but he pushed it down, refusing to show any signs that he would be so sad right now.

 **-P-A-G-E-B-R-E-A-K-E-**

 ***the next day***

 **Nobody's POV**

Today, the Cahills who had come over, were going home. Going away. Everyone had to admit that they had some fun during it. They hugged and cried, they were going to miss each other.

Amy hugged Ian while they dropped them all off at the airport, everyone's luggage in their hands. "I'll miss you..." Amy cried. Ian hugged her, and whipped at her tears. THis was similar to Sinead and Hamilton's good-byes. Dan and Natalie just winked at each other. THey could always just text each other, anyways. Natalie sniffled a bit, but hid it when the others where done saying good bye.

They left, and the guests went aboard their planes. They would all miss each other. But, more times of fun where to come.

 **So, what did you think?! Yay! I hope you review! Anyways, sorry that some of them were a little ooc in this chapter ^^'**

 **I KNOW, JONAHS BARELY IN THIS CHAPTER, SORRY! DX I just.. didnt really have to tuck him in a lot, y'know?**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the 39 Clues, but, if I did, I would be richhhhhhh**


	14. Im sorry! Please read!

**No, Im sorry, I will not be continueing this ;-; but, I want to ask you what series of the Cahills would you lke to see next? A Cahill Halloween? Christmass? Other? Please, review what you think I should do next with the Cahills! ;3**


End file.
